


Cold Warning

by gearqueen



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearqueen/pseuds/gearqueen
Summary: AU Richard months after his crash in 2017, but around the filming of the episode 'Jaaag'.( Richard is well and single so dont freak)The GT Crew find out they have a few days to relax and mess around at the Telluride ski resort. Emogen works as a mechanic in the crew, after a drunken night and a bet that never happened, Richard asks her to ski with him...





	1. The Bet

Everyone in the resort hotel cheer as they raised their glasses after another successful filming. Emogen was sitting with the other mechanics and technicians at one end of the bar, but everyone in the crew was like family, after a few drinks, everyone was playing musical chairs, talking to sound operators, even Mr. Wilman came over to Emogen, patting her on the shoulder, it was Emogen who came up with the Jaguar centipede rig. It was always great to see everyone so happy, especially after Mr. Wilman stated that they were booked in till Friday, which meant 3 more days at the ski resort. 

“That's fantastic! Baggies first on the slope!” a drunk Clarkson was heard from the corner, everyone giggled and laughed. James smacked him on the shoulder for holding his arm up for volunteering. 

The night grew shorter as people slunk off to their rooms, some had too much to drink and some had very little, helping their co-workers to the rooms. Emogen was one of the last to leave, she didn't drink much, and never on an empty stomach, but she didn't sleep well, especially when she was working. Jeremy and James came over to say goodnight to her and a well done hug. Richard was still hiding away with one of the camera men on a table, playing cards. Emogen huffed in amusement, she picked up her glass and walked towards them, grabbing a chair on the way. 

“Hey girls, whats going on here?” she twisted the chair backwards, sitting her legs either side of the chair, holding her glass and head over the back, watching what they were up too.

“Ah Em, playing blackjack you want to join in?” Chris shuffled his cards in his hand, Richard looked up at you, giving you that sweet trademark smile he is known for.

“No, no I'm good, just wondered that's all, everyone has gone. Anyway, I like Baccarat more, its more James Bond like.” She waves her fingers about in the air, making the men laugh as she forgot she had a glass in her other hand, and put it down in embarrassment.

“Good grief, what are you drinking?” Richard picked up the glass, sniffing it before taking a sip. His face was a study after a few seconds and cough.

“It's a sweet smoked rum, double with coke. Can't handle it can you, sweetheart.” Emogen nudged Chris, who snorted at Richard's reaction. 

“Bollocks.” Richard spoke, then necked the drink, Emogen raised her eyebrow as she saw his eyes after he put the glass down, she knew he was a massive flirt, but only because he could and it was just fun after all. 

“We didn't even put a bet down, I'm going to bed, night.” Chris piped up, putting his card down on the table annoyed and walked away. Emogen and Richard watched in silence at the moody cameraman. Finally, Richard hissed, putting his hand of cards down too.

“There was a bet, he just didn't know it.” Richard mumbled as he gathered the cards up.

“When? I didn't make it or hear it from you?” Emogen looked confused as she watched his hands pick up the cards, the hardened black edges making it easier to pick up for drunken hands. Richard slid the cards into the case, smiling back at Emogen, 'stupid face' she thought.

“The bet that if I drank that stuff that you would come skiing with me tomorrow without fail, because no one else will.” Richard's words started off full of cheek then ended with a sad tone. Most of the crew teamed up to play or do activities when they were out, 'whats he not telling me?'. 

“No agreement, no bet, no deal... but why me? What about everyone else, I'm shit on the slopes, only skied once years ago when I was 16.” she was curious, she moved into the leather chair Chris was in, crossing her legs as she sat back. She waved her hand at the barman for more drinks, ordering two more of her rum and cokes with her fingers and a wink.

“Oh not more of that crap, I can't drink anymore... and no one would ski with me because I'm shit at it, done it a few times but it's not easy to do. Also, my knee is still a bit weak to go full throttle down with the others.” 

Richard seemed very embarrassed about admitting about his knee, Emogen knew how he felt as she had broken both her knees in accidents over the years, nearly losing a leg from one of them, he knew this too. They both sat in silence as the barman rushed the drinks over, Emogen slipping him a note. She slid the glass over to his side of the table, trying to look at his eyes, he tried so much not to look upset about it, it had been 6 months since the crash, he was running about, doing his normal thing, but sometimes you would catch him leaning off it, even holding his leg at times. She didn't know how to respond, she had never seen him like this, maybe it was the drinks and the fact it was 1am the next day. 

“Sure.” Emogen smiled at him, he looked up, his fingers resting on his temple, he took a second to react, the cogs ticking in his head.

“Sure what?” he lent forward for the glass, not taking his eyes off the younger redhead, deep honey brown met icy blues.

“Sure, I will come with you, admitting that is hard, you know my past, and I know yours, if your honest with me, I don't mind doing anything with you.” Emogen just thought of what she said, Richard choked on his drink as she panicked.

“I mean... you know... shut the fuck up man.!” Emogen bumbled her words as Richard laughed, his teeth bright as he covered his eyes, trying not to cry. Her face was burning, she didn't mean it, even if she did find him attractive, they where working together, and he was way out her league, he was a famous TV presenter with charm and a great life, even if he was single and lived alone in his castle, his life was way too good for her. She was snapped out of her imagination by Richard finishing off his drink, his eyes red and watery from crying.  
“Oh dear, sorry Em that was funny, Don't freak out okay. To bed with you young lady, we have a busy day tomorrow.” he stood up, he played with his waist coat, then putting his thumbs in his jean pockets as he did, looking down at her, though she was the same height as him with boots on, he looked statuesque. 

“Good night young man.” she tipped the rest in her mouth as he walked away, smiling to herself. She was younger than him sure, he was 20 years her senior, but everyone thought she was older. Her confidence and personality was that of an experienced woman, but her looks and charm made her young, a good mix her mum said once. 

Emogen couldn't remember getting to her room, but she couldn't care less, all she had was Richard on the brain, which at this rate, would be cliched if it was a film, of a woman falling for her boss. She swore to her self as she kicked off her boots, and peeled her clothes off, thinking such things was stupid and she must keep professional at all times, even if the next 3 days is for fun. As her head hit the pillow and closed her eyes, all she could see was his.


	2. Day 1: tumble with me.

The Breakfast was heaven for the hungover crew members, Jeremy was seen having 6 sausages on his plate, and James stole one when he was reading the paper. Emogen thought this was funny, but James shushed her with a finger to his lips. The 3 sat on the table of 4, but Richard was nowhere to be seen. James looked about over his glasses, then looked at Emogen and shook his head.

“Bet he's doing his hair, the silly bastard.” James replied in words, just putting the stolen sausage in his mouth. Emogen turned away looking for Richard, behind her, Jeremy putting down his paper to see the missing sausage space. 

“Emogen, why?” Jeremy said to the other side of the table, whilst gripping James' hand in his, with half the sausage in between them. She turned back around, trying not to laugh of what was in front of her, She looked around her, making sure no one was near.

“Last night he asked me to go skiing with him today, that's all. We are both shit at it so we will take the slower ski routes.” Emogen started to look at her food, full English with tea to match. She started to fill her mouth as the other two stopped fighting and lent in, James starting.

“Really? How drunk was he-” 

“Shhh James... no really, how drunk was he Em?” Jeremy elbowed and but in, both still staring at her.

“Erm, not much, as much as he was on the live Lego stream, so not bad, still could walk straight.” she calmly put another mouthful in, the two looked at each other and smiled like a private joke went on, this made Emogen nervous.

“What? What now? Egg on my face?” she held up her hands, feeling the eyes burn her.

“Oh... nothing really, but you said yes?” James looked at her like she needed to be locked away for being insane, it was that look he gave Jeremy and Richard a lot, so she knew he was being serious. She sipped her tea before the cool air froze it.

“Yes, I said yes, because of many reasons, for one... I felt sorry for him. He said no one would ski with him due to his knee, and he's crap at it too, but so am I. Whats so wrong about it anyways, two lame ducks not getting in the way of the speed demons.” Emogen pointed behind her, the camera and sound crews filling themselves with food before hitting the snow, but after all they ate, she was surprised they could move.

“That's nice and all Emogen but you don't know- Ah here is Mr. Hair product of the year!” Jeremy stopped his words as they all saw Richard enter the dining room. Jeremy did his sarcastic extended clap as Richard got closer, James joined in, as Emogen laughed.

“Yea yea, thanks.” Richard finally reached the table and sat down, the waitress bringing over coffee for him and took his order. Everyone at the table was quiet, Emogen thought it was a bit weird for Jeremy and James to be so silent, but then she heard the snorts and giggles from behind papers. 

“What now?” Emogen said without emotions, cleaning her plate of the last scraps of bacon.

“Nothing.” They both giggled in tandem, then Emogen looked over to Richard, who gave her a deathly glare.

“I said nothing, only that we were skiing and staying out this lots way.” Emogen stared Richard down, leaning over at him as his eyes scanned her for the truth. He said nothing, only downing the black sweet coffee. As he placed the cup down, he licked his teeth, finishing with a toothy smile, he looked like a shark, sharp and cunning.

“No, that's true, but did they say anything?” Richard didn't blink at her once as he waited for her to think. She really had to think, she tried to ignore a lot of the rubbish they spout on a daily basis, but most of it was silly giggles and stealing of meat that morning.

“Just childish giggles, anyways, I'm getting my Ski gear, I will meet you at the bar outside when your ready Rich. Have a good day, Pinky and Perky.” Emogen stood up, saluting at the two older gentlemen and winking at Richard. A second after Emogen turned the corner, the two laughing crows turned to Richard and his warm cheeks and started to laugh even more.

“Oh god, stop please, it's not funny, I really like her, but I'm too old for her and she's so nice.” Richard smacked his head in his hands. The other two felt silent, James hummed, scratching his chin, then had a thought.

“You work with her, but if you can keep professional, then why not, just try and be yourself... accurately no, don't be... she might run away.” 

=+=

Half an hour later, Richard opened the door, his black snow gear on, sunglasses on his head. He searched for Emogen at the bar outside, the bright whiteness hurt the eyes after a heavy night. He didn't know what she was wearing, but everyone looked the same in ski jackets, a saving grace that she might have not worn a hat, the burning redness of dyed hair stood out against a white sea. She wore a burgundy matching set, the fluffy hood sat behind her like a halo. She saw him, smiled and waved. 

“Don't mess this up Rich, come on, just be you.” talking to himself must have looked strange, but most the people around them didn't care. As his ski boots cracked on the decking, he saw Emogen fully, the suit was larger than her but still even at her slightly smaller high than him, she was still lovely. He felt like a teenager again, trying not to fall over in the clunky footwear and keep the cool demeanour he is well known for.

“Hey Rich, you ready to go? I got the skis and poles ready, passes for lifts and pistes, I got all of them because I didn't know which ones you want to go on. Is that okay?” Emogen handed Richard his card, her fingers were cold, he never noticed that she wore rings on her fingers, somewhere small plain silver bands whereas one was a thick set skull with black stones for eyes. 

“Didn't know you had a thing for bling Em?” Richard looking at his own handing taking the pass, only his silver love ring on his pinkie was alone, once upon a time he was married, but time passed and things change. 

“Oh, yea, these are some of my favorites I've bought myself, but working on machines means I have to keep them off... you okay Rich?” Emogen woke Richard out of his sad daydream by touching his arm, he snapped out, the warmness returning, beaming as he smiled at her.

“Yea, sorry, was thinking. Thanks for getting the stuff, and thanks for coming with me, it will be fun, I promise” Richard's positive thinking and actions filled Emogen with happiness, she had seen him at his highest and his lowest in the last few years working around them all. She was talking to Jeremy and James when they heard the Rimac crash down the hillside, she was there when they built a bridge over the River Kok, she had to repair broken gears and cheer up broken crew. They where more than crew members, they where friends. 

“Come on, lets go.” Emogen pulled on Richard's hand, grabbing her ski bag. Richard only had seconds to grab his before the force of the small lady pulled him along too. 

They reached the top of the piste with good time, the sun was out, the blue sky bounced off the sunglasses they wore, as they strapped themselves into the skis. Emogen looked over at the older man, seeing that he was adjusting the boots, making sure everything was locked and in place, murmuring to himself. She tried to laugh away from him.

“And what's so funny?” Richard's voice strained as he stood fully, feeling his back crack in places. He stopped to see Emogen covering her mouth, but he knew she found his pre-ski check amusing. She lifted her glasses up to see him.

“Oh, nothing, its very cute you check everything at least twice, I thought James was anal.” Emogen giggled in between her words, then stopped as she thought he might get upset, he was just making sure he was all set and didn't want to mess up around her, she knew him well, she knew messing up around her and others was a sign of weakness unless it was scripted. Normally a mess up from him will cost him an arm or leg, even his life. 

 

“Good... try to keep up, sweetheart.” Richard smiled, his light tinted glasses didn't hide his eyes, paired with that smile, Emogen totally forgot to move when he set off. She pushed off hard to match his speed, though he wasn't going fast, he was a good few meters ahead of her.

The sway of his body, even after the accident was still smooth, she had a good view, even if he was covered in a thousand layers, she knew he was very athletic still, in Burma he wore very little, the white tank top showed a lot more than she was hoping to see in her life, his arms where sleek and toned, the colour of his skin was slightly bronzed but still soft and clean, and the icing on the cake was that he didn't have chest hair, she didn't sleep very well on that trip. She broke out of her haze, as the trees became thicker around them, realising they had reached the bottom of the run. 

“Nice start, glad you kept up, thought you said you had only skied once?” Richard turned on his skis to see Emogen, her cheeks were red and slightly warm.

“Yea... once before, a few years ago, but that's another story.” Emogen tried not to look at Richard, she was still thinking about him not wearing much, she was glad of the sunglasses, blocking his gaze on her eyes. She turned away from him, to break the awkward silence growing between them both, they had only skied down part of the slope, a few steps away was a bar with a large fire pit and people sitting around drinking anything and everything. It looked nice and warm, but she didn't mind spending time with Richard, it was just hard to keep cool around him, she wasn't anything special, she always thought he was way above her league, so why try she thought. 

“Looks nice doesn't it. Warm... but we have lots to do first, then we can chill out, well, I mean warm up.” Richard delivered the pun with a punch to the arm, Emogen's face showed how terrible the joke was, making a grumble under her breath, then laughing. 

“Okay, deal, let's go, we have about 5 hours of light left on open slopes.” Emogen looked at her watch, but it was the smile on Richard's face which made everything feel so much more... pure, he was clearly happy, maybe the first pure happiness he had in a long time. Simple and fun. 

“Catch me if you can, Robbo!” Richard turned on his heels, flicking snow at Emogen, the chase was on.

=+=

Dusk was coming, she could smell it. They had been skiing for hours, trying different pistes and trails, even stopping off for lunch at one of the restaurants, tartiflette and raclette in abundance. They made this the second to last run of the day, it would of stopped them right outside the hotel, where the cars had run aground the day before. 

The Trees thickened in their sights, slowing down was needed, and a good eye to keep watch. Clearing the trees was fun, slaloming between them, Richard and Emogen had gained some confidence in their abilities, which felt amazing for them both. It kept their minds away from the burning cheeks and the longing stares, and the other person wondering if they where okay, not understanding why they looked at them like that, although Richard though he caught Emogen checking him out over lunch as he took his coat off to dry, the tight tee shirt with a zip up fleece didn't hide much of the slim muscle build of the short man, but he ignored it, thinking he was overreacting. 

He shouldn't of been thinking about it though, he should have been paying attention to Emogen screaming at him. He turned his head to see her behind him, she tried to keep up, the wind was too loud to hear her, but then he felt it. He looked down, as the backs of the ski binding was broken on his left boot. That's then he panicked, he started to loose control of the ski, trying to balance with his poles but the whole binding snapped off. Emogen had to act fast, she gained power and speed, thinking to stay behind was worse than trying to catch him. 

She barely had time to see or think. 

James and Jeremy sat outside, sipping on a beer and snacking away as they saw the chaos roaring down the slope, people shouting and running. James squinted to see what the fuss was all about, but Jeremy had seen way before him the shock of red hair fly down into the snow. Emogen had caught Richard up, and it was a sight to behold. In the flash of a second, she had tackled Richard as his ski broke away, the impact causing both to tumble down the shallow hill, a dark mess skidding down towards a snow dam, a few ski poles littered the slope after them, and the speed of one of the ski blades traveled, hurling its self into the air was shocking even for Jeremy and James to sit and watch. They had left their table and beer, as they ran towards the pile of snowy bodies in the build-up of snow at the bottom. 

“Richard! Emogen!” both shouted as the older men reached the still heap on the floor, others had gathered, but most where escorted away by staff. They jumped down into the snow, trying to find hopefully two un-broken humans. They where met by moans and swearing by one of them.

“Fuck...” It was Richard, in the fall and twists, he was still conscious. He tried to sit up but felt a weight on him, it was Emogen, her arms bound around his head and neck, but she was out cold. He panicked, he soon realised nothing was broken, he might have been slightly bruised but everything worked, and with the adrenaline pumping in his veins, he couldn't care. 

He rolled over,laying her on her back, thankfully by that time, he had some help from a few old friends. Ripping off his gloves with his teeth, he brushed off the snow from her face and hair, she was still warm and he was thankful for it. In the tumble, they had lost their sunglasses but he didn't care, she tried to save him, tried to break his fall. In that moment, he had realised something, but the thought was cut off. 

“Rich, you okay? Can you walk man?” Jeremy spoke to him, kneeling to him in the snow. James was unlinking Emogen's arms from Richard's neck. It took a few seconds for him to react to even someone talking to him, the shock settling in.

“Yea... y-yea I'm good... Emogen? Em?” Richard lost his train of thought again, his voice cracked and James looked at his mate, he had never seen him so distraught. They heard a noise, a soft mewl from her lips, Richard's cold hand brushed her cheek, hoping it would get her up. It Worked, but she was still weak, but so was he, he lent back, looking at the sky as his eyes grew tired, wanting to fall asleep as the sun set behind the mountains. One last thought passed his head as he breathed deeply.

“That's another life up, how many left do I have?”


	3. Day2, part1: good morning Telluride.

She sat bolt right up, like a nightmare had passed her mind, the soft cotton cover spilling to the floor. She searched the room, it was dark, but a slither of light from the joining rooms highlighted the door frame. It took her a minute to realise it wasn't her hotel room, she didn't fall asleep during a massage, nor was it the medical room. 

“The fuck am I?” she whispered, as she slipped her legs off the bed, she was clothed, light cotton shorts and a tank top, those were hers, she played with her messy hair as the door opened.

“Hey, you okay Em? I heard you move from my room.” It was James, wearing a silly t-shirt with a Haynes manual on it and a pair of jeans. He clearly had been woken up as his hair was shock upwards, thankfully he didn't carry a machete with him, unlike in the past on filming trips. 

“Erm, yea, I think so, got some questions though.” Emogen sat on the edge of the bed as James came closer, but lent on the wall next to her bed. James was a gentleman and believed a lady deserved space, especially when they were upset or slightly befuddled. 

“Ah yes. I can answer some now I believe. One; you and Richard crashed down the end of the run towards the hotel, it was a great show, think its already on Youtube. Two; you were knocked out, the Doctor guessed it was the fact you got the knock of the fall when you both stopped, but he says you're fine, might have some flashbacks or headaches but he said rest will do you good. Three; you're in the fourth bedroom in our suit, Wilman didn't want to sleep in it so he got the penthouse suite, the bastard.” James paused after making himself laugh, Emogen thought it was funny too, now it all made sense what happened, and why her head hurt like a long night out on the slash.

“One more question then Mr. May, Richard? Is he okay?” Emogen thanked it was quite dark still, she didn't want to give away the fact she cared too much about him. She pushed back the hair from her face, brushing it back. 

“Oh, yea he's fine, nothing wrong with him, he was just cold from sitting on the snow, he's sleeping like the dead as usual, and so should you too, its 3 am. Sleep time Missy.” and with that James walked out with a smile and a salute, which Emogen mirrored. She grabbed the cover from the floor, the warmth and softness helped her drift off again, but all she should think was about Richard brushing the snow off her face. It was the only thing she could remember, opening her eyes for a second to see two fuzzy statues above, and brown eyes burning at her, and her name in a voice she knew so well. 

=+=

The sun filtered through the cracks in the curtains, the sound of people moving around her in the next room woke her to see the time on her phone. Her jewellery sat next to it on the cabinet, feeling slightly naked without it on. The time read 8:13 am. She was surprised James didn't break open the door and get her up, but clearly, everyone was worried about her condition. She got up to get some water, looking around the large space that was her new room for the next two nights, staff had moved all her belongings, clothes, makeup, boots, even the case was in the corner. She turned the light on in the bathroom, all her shower and hair products sat in neat rows, she was glad for good service, especially after her head felt like a rhino headbutted her. She threw her bedclothes back where they belonged, on the bed as she turned on the shower, the warm water was welcoming on her body. 

Emogen felt more human after the shower, her hair feeling smooth and her skin clean. Wrapping her self in the gown, she sat down at the table to sort her face out, she wore simple but effective eyeliner, and powered her brows the same colour as her hair, shock value. By the time she was done her hair was dry, choppy cut layers were a blessing, especially when they were out in jungles or on the road for days, long hair was a nightmare, even one of the other woman in the crew cut her hair to a bob also, to save the issues on knots and getting ponytails caught in motors. She had put on her straighteners on when there was a knock at the door, five times with a rhythm, she knew who it was.

“Come in Jeremy.” Emogen peeped, smiling, she enjoyed guessing who it was and getting it right, she smugly didn't turn away from her mirror.

“I hate how you know who it is, your too good at it Em. How are you?” Jeremy came over to her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, as he did with all the ladies he knew. Then he messed her hair up.

“Oh fuck you... yea I'm good, head hurts a bit but nothing some breakfast and a chilled out day can't fix.” Emogen brushed her hair back into place before picking the heated snappers up and clipping them towards his fingers for fun.

“Good, you gave us a good show, and a good scare two you did. I think we all are just hanging around the hotel today, but I got you an all-day pass for the spa, and any treatments you want. If you need us, phone us yea.” and with that, Jeremy left Emogen to finish off her hair. 

“Jeremy... Thanks.” she stopped and turned to see him out the door, he nodded and waved his hand at her, closing the door. 

=+=

Richard sat there with James, eating away, small talk travelled here and there. Jeremy had just walked in, and he was met with silence and a waiter pouring coffee.

“What?” Jeremy proclaimed, the two just stared at him.

“Is she okay?” Richard whispered across the table, like a schoolboy trying to not be heard by the teacher, in this case, the waiter.

“Yes, she's fine, she's just doing her hair, I told her that we are about, bet she will be down in 10 minutes.” Jeremy sipped his black coffee which settled well. Richard sat back in his chair, he scratched his beard, looking guilty still. 

“Oh come on man, stop looking like you killed the poor girl, she's fine really, even when she woke up at 3 this morning, think she had a nightmare, but she was fine.” James spoke before putting a fork full of egg in his mouth. 

“Nightmare? What about?” Richard looked at James worried, who was trying to swallow his food to talk, holding his finger up.

“She didn't say, I explained it all and she just asked if you were okay, but that's nothing new, she always asks if you are good.” James put down his fork and picked up his tea. 

Richard looked confused and guilty again, Jeremy sighed at him, then started to laugh into his coffee.

“What now, apeman?” Richard was getting techy now, he has a short fuse but he didn't get what was funny.

“Just ask her out man.” James said rather fast and without emotion. Richard sat there, blushing and trying not to shout.

“No I can't-wait, how do you-” Richard was cut off by Jeremy roaring laugh as he does.

“It's so blatant, you like her, and she likes you, did you not know?” Jeremy, had to put his coffee down, and speak calmly to the slightly angry short man, whose cheeks burnt brightly, but looked like he would breathe fire on Jeremy at any time. 

“No, no Jeremy, he's being a professional gentleman, he can't because of the work ethic, might get awkward.” James put forward as he picked up his sausage with his fingers.

James was right, he always was, Richard sighed, leaning on his hand. His hair falling forward, he ruffled it back, as he looked up, Emogen walked in. He felt his heart freeze in place, hoping the other two wouldn't say anything to her, he was in deep shit. 

“Morning boys.” Emogen smiled, her blue eyes sparkled, her red hair bushy, Richard had to calm down after the embarrassment from the other two. Jeremy and James replied in kind, as she sat down between Jeremy and Richard. The waiter served her tea. 

“How did you sleep for the rest of the night Em?” James asked across the table, popping the other half of the meaty stick in his mouth. 

“Very well, thank you. Was a bit weird, I still can't remember much, only diving down and then someone saying my name.” Emogen shrugged her shoulders, but the tea smelt too good to leave, 3 sugar lumps and milk, straight down like a shot of whiskey. She was also thanking the waiter for her breakfast alongside Jeremy's and a tea top up. 

“Don't worry too much about it, no one was hurt too badly, and if your feeling good, then all good.” Jeremy boasted, picking up his fork and knife. Emogen finally looked at Richard, his face was a pink shade of guilt, his eyes always looked shine, but he looked like he could cry out of shame any moment. 

“How are you Rich? Bet these two didn't ask.” Emogen waved her finger at the silver-haired gentlemen, James was about to speak against her, but he saw the wink out the corner of her eye. 

Richard was quiet, he could just die right now to save the embarrassment of it all, the way that Emogen smiled at him, he really could just die right now. Her hand was on the table, he layered his fingers on top of it, it was a gamble but he took it. 

“Thank you.” the only words he could muster in his emotional state.

“That's not what I asked but... that's okay, anytime, if it was me, I would hope you would do the same.” Emogen's smile and witt broke him, he laughed, but he tried to hold back a tear or two. He sniffled, he regained his cool demeanour and smiled back. Richard waited for the backlash of the other two, taking the piss was their hobby, but nothing, they both carried on eating and smiled. 

“Okay, what have you done with the real Jezza and James?” Richard spoke with surety, making them all laugh, Jeremy almost choking on a piece of bacon. Emogen slapped Richard's hand playfully. 

“You lot been talking about me before I came down, haven't you?” Emogen wasn't upset, not in the slightest, but she knew them all too well. She was so hungry, missing dinner last night and waking up in the night, her stomach was paralytic, she drove into her food, shocking James how fast she could eat.

“I... I was worried about you, that's all, I've crashed and burnt many times, way too many times, but I've never taken anyone with me.” Richard's voice was soft but full of meaning, it was almost like a rehearsed line for the show, it was perfect, even though his voice would of broke, he kept it. 

Emogen didn't say anything, he really thought he had pushed it too far, but then she leant over and kissed his cheek. Her perfume was rich; vanilla, amber and rose. He would remember that for future gifts, the last birthday gift he bought her was a torque wrench as he broke her last one, she loved it but he thought was a lame gift. 

“Thank you, that's very nice of you, don't have many people who worry about me that much.” Emogen's words and smile made Richard very pink again, but he smiled, the chuckle he let out broke the silence as they all continued to eat. Other crew members came over to check on Emogen, hugs and kisses aplenty. After everyone had said there wishes, the table carried on as normal; morning papers, stealing of sausages and phones buzzing. They all wore reading glasses, Emogen had worn them from her teenage years. Emogen picked up her phone, no one had messaged her apart from her friend, who watched over her house. She had little to no family, she was an only child and so was her parents, and the level of interaction she had with them was limited. She sighed.

“Facebook boring this morning?” Richard spoke looking up from his phone, his glasses resting on his nose, the black frame suited his eyes. Emogen adjusted her own pair, clear crystal and round, the 1990's didn't leave her.

“No, just no messages, only my mate saying my house is one piece still.” she locked her phone again, leaving it on the table and finished off her tea. A few seconds later, her phone lit up, new message flashing on the screen. She picked up her phone and unlocked it, it was Richard, even though he was sitting next to her. 

Richard: “Does no one really talk to you? Family? Friends?”

Emogen: “Nope, all my friends are the crew here, and I don't have family really.”

Richard: “boyfriend?” 

Emogen: “Na, I don't have time, I'm always around you lot, and I don't find the cameramen that attractive enough.” she smiled, she didn't look up but she saw Richard's face when she said she was alone, it was a mixture of sadness and understanding. 

Richard: “I understand, they aren't that pretty are they, not like a certain man with handsome looks and a smile that could kill.” Richard was smug, making Emogen giggle.

“Emogen: “yea, but I think James is too old for me.” Emogen couldn't help but laugh when Richard read it, his face was of a man broken and speechless. The Others looked up at the two younger fools, Jeremy shook his head and carried on reading. Richard and Emogen exchanged glances, like naughty school kids, then back down at the phones.

Richard: “That's not who I meant but it doesn't matter, what are you doing today?”

Emogen: “Oh, okay. Jeremy said there was a day pass for me at the spa, was going to have some treatments, think after yesterday I need it. Maybe some swimming too, then I was going to have a wander around the local town before dinner. You?” 

Richard had to think, would he follow her around like a lovesick puppy or would he back off, she needed to relax after his issues with his skis. He thought about it between replying to emails.

Richard: “Sounds nice, well, if you need us, we will be around, I was thinking about going into town this morning, would you like to join me?” He felt stupid after sending it, he knew she wanted to go in the evening, but he wanted to spend some time with her that didn't mean certain death. He felt his heart drop like a stone in a well.

Emogen: “Yea, that sounds nice, you can make up for yesterday. By any chance, you want to go to the boot store we saw on Monday? I really liked those black cowboy boots with the metal toe. ;P” 

Richard blushed, but didn't reply to the text.

“Erm, yes.” He had said it out loud, the others looked at him slightly weirded out, like he had only just woken up.

“Yes?” Jeremy stated, looked at him above his glasses.

“Aahhh... Yes, I need to go to the town and get some things-” Richard, trying his hardest to find an excuse was blown out the water by James.

“Cowboy boots, yes we know.” James said without even hesitating, pointing his fork at him. 

“You know I can't help it.” Richard took his glasses off, looking rather sad and small.

“Hmmm, Buy Emogen those ones she saw too for saving your brains.” James retorted, and winked at Emogen, he knew she wouldn't buy them, as luxuries on trips where too much to pay for, but if Richard bought them, she would say no. She was thankful that Jeremy and James took to her, she knew they liked her after the first time she fixed the BMW and the Volvo in Africa years ago. They both knew she liked Richard, even though Jeremy advised her that he was a cock and 15 years older than her, she couldn't help it. 

What both Jeremy and James knew was that Richard and Emogen didn't know they had a crush on each other, that's where their fun began. 

“Yea, I should really try and make it up to you Em, sorry isn't enough in my eyes. You coming?” Richard stood up, holding his hand out to Emogen, her cheeks burned deep down, hoping her make up would cover it up. On the other hand, Richard was hoping his face was as cool as possible, seeing his heart was about to give up, hearing the blood rushing in his ears. 

“I would love too.” She gripped his hand, her hands after days of work were cut in places, but soft and smooth. She felt his skin, she had held and touched his hands before, but not like this, for a man, they were beautiful, graceful and strong. Her brain hoped she didn't hold on for too long. 

“Great, let's grab a coat.” Richard smiled, letting go of her hand and walked side by side with her. He looked back to see Jeremy and James give him the double thumbs up, he in return, gave them the finger behind him.


	4. Day 2, part 2: cold fingers need to no gloves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is a reworking of the song Love needs no disguise by gary numan.

The walk was barely awkward for them, when they were alone, they could mess around, say what they liked, like best friends. The air was cold, but the sun broke the coolness fast, spring was around the corner. The roads and sidewalks had been cleared by the locals, although the walk from the hotel to the town wasn't, snow boots and ski wear was needed, at some points on the journey, Richard stopped and looked for where Emogen had fallen over and disappeared into the powdery white. Laughing it off as they continued, the sun warmed Emogen's cold skin up, and by the point of reaching the town, they had to take their coats off.

Emogen was slightly distracted by what he wore underneath, he wore a lot of fleece jumpers in the cold, she tried her best to just look at the pattern of the wool, but as he unzipped it, the tight t-shirt under it gave no need for imagination. She knew he has always been athletic, but at his age and height, he was buff, clearly, he took care of himself outside of work. She turned away before she could be caught snooping, looking at the first shop to her left, a hunting shop, but the knives looked pretty enough to take her mind off his abs. 

“Oh, pity I can't take one of those home, Customs would have me shot if I tried.” Emogen looked at the shiny metal, the handles were carved from wood, but inlay with amber. The guns above looked nice, but the craftsmanship of the handles was far superior. 

“Ah yea, that's the only downfall, a shame really, that one is very nice, matches your hair.” Richard had to catch his own remark about her hair for a second, not trying to sound too weird about it, he wasn't normally attracted to a woman who was of the alternative genre, but she made it feel natural like she was born this way. He was a blues sort of a man, and she was a punk rocker, couldn't get any further apart. 

They carried on the walk downtown, the sun forcing Emogen's jacket off also, and they found the boot store they needed to visit. Like all American boot stores, the walls were top to floor of leather goods, some bags and belts hung around like vultures. Emogen made a bee-line for any pair that was black or red in colour, Richard hovered around the dark browns, but kept sneaking a peek at some black ones from time to time. 

“Oh god I love these ones!” Emogen shouted, the owner laughing, and Richard looking around to see where she was. He stepped back, looking down the shop to see Emogen walking in a pair of black, red and white boots, the detailing on the leather work even made Richard come closer, the toe had metal edging and studded extras. 

“Nice, I'll take these two and those ones of hers too.” Richard held up his pairs to the owner who nodded and smiled. Emogen looked up at Richard in the way that he knew an argument would start. 

“What? No, you ain't paying for mine as well Rich.” Emogen laughed but she was serious. 

“No, they are a thank you Em, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt trying to save me, and knowing that you risked your own self to make sure I was okay, well, that means a lot to me.” Richard smiled, trying not to let his heart override his brain. He really liked Emogen, but he knew it would make things awkward at work if he even asked her out and she said no, would be the worse thing ever. 

She didn't fight or argue with him, sometimes there was no point, she knew he would win this, even if it meant him picking her up and taking her over to the counter. Pulling off the boots, Richard held his hands out to take them, the small smile on his face was heavenly when matched with those warm chocolate eyes, she blushed and had to hide her face, thankfully her fringe fell over her face as she bent down to slip her snow boots on. The next time she looked up, Richard had two bags with him, he looked so happy with himself, she loved how happy he always looked, unless it was cold, or wet.... or spiders... or weird food. 

“Are you always happy Richard?” Emogen asked, clearly she knew it wasn't true, but he had a great life, he had a 'castle', so many cars and bikes and the best job in the world. She had a hard life, her family had nothing, she worked hard to get where she was, a small house and that was it, she didn't even own a car, there was no point. She wished for even a small slice of that life of his. They walked out the store, still both bags in his hands.

“No, after my crash, I had massive downs, but I think everyone does, it just effects everyone differently.” Richard's word hit home, he was right and it was one of the most philosophical things she had heard from his mouth, he was a smart git after all. They wandered towards a cafe, Emogen followed him in, grabbing a table as a waitress came over, ordering a pot of coffee.

“And you?” Richard continuing a conversation that felt like it was over 5 minutes ago. 

“Well... no, I live by my self, have done since I was 19. I have one friend outside of work who is looking after my house and my hobbies are fixing bikes and playing video games... Depression was hard but I got around it, but sometimes its the loneliness that does it...” Emogen looked down into the cup of milky sweet caffeine, they spoke a lot of life but never about how the felt in general, they both shared a short temper, but a great sense of humour. 

Richard nodded in agreement, he knew words wouldn't cut it, it never did with this category of conversation. The coffee eased the conversation although, Emogen giggled and hummed. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it was only a thought, but it doesn't matter.” Emogen smiled, Richard looked up at her, his big brown eyes started to melt her, but she had to snap out of it, it wasn't a sappy rom-com. She picked up her cup, closing her eyes.

“Its okay, I have a question though, what are you doing in the spa later?” Richard tried to make it sound as innocent as possible, the thought of sounding creepy made him shudder inside, he wasn't like that at all, he only wanted to know her plan. 

“Oh, maybe a massage and a facial, need to look my best, I recall it's the fancy black-tie dinner tonight, as its the last night here.” Emogen waved her hand as her face, flicking some of her shortish hair out the way. Richard smiled at her, then pulled that look, the one that suggested nothing was wrong, but trying not to go bright red at the word “facial”.

“You don't need to, you look great, but you deserve the rest and pampering, so why not. I might even go for a massage, haven't had one since Switzerland.” he swallowed, remembering that was the day before the crash, it was painted on his face bright as day, his eyes zoned out, biting his lip. He felt a soft presents on his hand around his cup, a slightly fairer hand than his, the rings brushed on his fingers. 

“Come on, let's carry on.” Emogen smiled, breaking his thoughts, he was happy when he was around her. They finished the coffee, leaving a tip on the table, and walking out. Some of the tourists saw them leave, and one took a photo.

“Oh boy. That will be on Facebook and Twitter in seconds.” Emogen growled.

“what's new, we aren't doing anything, so nothing to worry about.” Richard then laughed.

“It's... it's not like we are holding hands or anything....right.” he laughed again, but not looking at her, the air grew thick and silent. 

“Maybe we should then.” Emogen spoke cleanly, but without emotion, trying not to crack.

“Pardon?” Richard felt his voice break, like a teenage boy being asked a question, his eyes shone a light of panic. They didn't stop walking, but she looked at him, the cheeky smile on her face didn't mirror is stark panic in his eyes.   
“Like this.” her fingers slipped into his open palm, her un-gloved skin was soft and warm, yet she thought his hands were much softer than hers, the years of manual work wasn't kind to her, scars and deep marks littered her body. Richard's breath hitched as her fingers coiled around his, she didn't look at him whilst doing it, he was glad, as his cheeks burnt brighter than the midday sun. 

“Oh.” was all he could muster, but it felt nice, the feeling of someone's hand in his again. He knew he should of let go, saying that the media would rip them for this, but his heart said no, keep hold of her or she will slip away. The battle in his head was showing on his face.

“I shouldn't have done that, I will let go-” Emogen looked sad but then Richard butted in, fairly loudly, like he had woken up.

“NO....I mean, no. Don't let go.... that would look even weirder if someone saw us, I guess.” he pulled it back from the edge, the last thing he wanted was a stranger thinking he was hitting on her and she freaked out about it, that would look a lot worse than the linked hands.

After a silent walk down the snowy streets, holding hands, the warmth relaxed Richard, without knowing he was rubbing his thumb on her hand. There was no need for gloves, which didn't seem to help anyway, she wondered if he would ever get the chance to wear a ring again, he wasn't a bad man, nowhere near, it was just bad timing, unlucky. Emogen felt her phone buzz, pulling it out as they stopped for Richard to peer into the shop window, she looked quickly. It was Jeremy.

Jeremy: “I see you work quickly, Miss Robinson?” 

Under the message was a photo from a local or tourist of them holding hands, it must have only been minutes old, but was trending on Twitter or Facebook. Emogen smirked.

Emogen: “You know me Jez, I always get what I want, keep tabs on the responses.” 

Ending the sentence with a winky emoji. Then pocketed it away. Richard turned his head.

“Everything okay?” he sounded soft but concerned, the eyes dotting around then settled on her.

“Yea, just emails, boring really. You want to go in?” she pointed to the shop he was looking in, and he smiled and nodded. 

The rest of that morning was spend lounging around the town, shopping and messing around as they wandered pass the locals and tourists, hand in hand. Even after separating, as they left shops, they linked fingers again and again, like there was nothing different.

“I need that massage I think, let's go back.”


	5. Day 2, part 3: Panic at the Spa-day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that was a terrible song pun title wasn't it..... panic at the disco... sorry :P

Emogen was pleased they didn't have to walk back, they bumped into some of the crew who hired a pickup truck, hitching a ride in the back. The sun was melting the last of the snow on the roads, and the crew rumbled back up to the hotel. The party atmosphere was still thick in the air, everyone was loving the extra holiday and even Mr. Wilman was chilling out, sitting in the back of the truck with a cameraman, Richard and Emogen. The older and wiser out of everyone, even Jeremy couldn't argue with it, was smirking at the pair. 

“Oh shit.” Richard whispered, then Wilman laughed, trying not to spill his coffee over himself and everyone else.

“Oh? You really think no one would see that on Twitter? Come on, I wasn't born yesterday, so how long you kept this secret?” Wilman sat forward, a big smile on that face they normal saw as cold and calculating. Both Emogen and Richard looked confused.

“We haven't, 'cus we aren't.” Emogen spoke up, Richard's eyes confirmed this to Wilman, the soft but truthful puppy dog eyes, that sadness that said 'I wish mate'.

“Oh, I'm sorry, but the photos and the fact you both... never mind, sorry.” Wilman clearly felt like a twit, but even he knew about the little game Jeremy and James played, because he played it too. That gave him an idea. 

“It's okay, we were just messing around.” Emogen said looking at Richard and smiling, like two kids trying to get out of trouble. She wished she didn't have to explain, she wished that the truth was they were together, holding his hand all morning was the highlight of her year, her heart felt heavy after this predicament. 

“No, it's my bad guys, you do what you want... I was just hoping there would be wedding plans soon that's all, good for publicity.” Mr. Wilman was so cheerful and cheeky, it made Richard and Emogen freak, waving there hands and talking over each other. From a distance on the terrace, Jeremy and James saw them coming up in the car. The pair laughed as they heard the whole thing on the walkie-talkies, which Wilman had on his person. It was slightly cruel, but 100% amusing for the 3 older men. After a while, they had calmed down.

“I hope one of them asks the other out soon, we can't keep messing them around, its funny and everything, but they deserve each other.” James was clearly being thoughtful on this, he knew Richard really liked her and wanted him to be happy.

“Yes, I know what you mean... maybe we should help?” Jeremy started the sentence as everyone hears him, but then he started to think. James turned to his fellow presenter in intrigue. 

“Go on, I'm listening.” James smiled.

“Well, tonight is the party, the black-tie event. Sure we can make some magic happen for them.” Jeremy popped his glasses on a searched on his phone. 

The truck finally dropped the crew at the hotel, others wandered off to the bar and towards the slopes. Mr. Wilman nodded and walked to the terrace where he met Jeremy and James. Richard jumped off a bit annoyed, the iris of his eyes dulled to a dark stony shade, even Emogen knew it wasn't good to ask if he was okay. She was also irked by Wilman too, but she knew he was just messing around, but it was clear to her, that it upset Richard a lot.   
Emogen followed Wilman up to the wooden terrace on the roof, her face was showing no mercy, James saw it first, and his smile dropped off his skin. All 3 of the older men turned to see the small redhead, they felt her spark of fury, she knew it was a joke.

“It's nice to see that you think its funny. I think one of you should go and find Rich, but warning, he might stab you in the eye socket with an icicle.” with those words, she walked away. 

James started to walk to her, saying her name to stop, whereas Jeremy sighed, knowing it was him who would have to find Richard, the worlds most angry man with the shortest fuse. Mr. Wilman just rolled his eyes, a joke too far, shrugging his shoulders at Jeremy, who lit a cigarette, needing it. 

“Em wait!” James followed Emogen to her room in the suite, she turned sharply at her doorway, her blue eyes locked onto his matching blues, but it was not cool, he swore she might just see red soon. 

“I told you to see Richard, not me.” Emogen was annoyed but she kept her cool, she didn't need to be nasty, there was no point, the joke didn't affect her, she didn't care, but she cared about Richard. James looked at her, pulling a serious face at her, but gave her space. He didn't want to tell her that Richard liked her, that was down to him to say, but he needed to say something, something to keep her at him. 

“I think you should ask Richard yourself why it would upset him.” He said calmly, in that informative voice he always uses on TV. 

“Well I know why it would, from last time... and now he's alone, you don't know if he's seeing someone or even wants to be with someone, so that's a bit rich saying that.” Emogen was going from calm to irritate again, she folded her arms, and James sighed, he didn't want to say it but he did.

“He does like someone, but he needs to make the move, he's just scared of her saying no.” then James smiled, which confused and hurt Emogen, she didn't know Richard had feelings for someone. James saw the hurt in her eyes, he reacted, placing his hands on her shoulders in panic.

“Oh, I didn't know... I erm... I'm going to the spa now. I need some time alone.” Emogen sounded broken, and James held the hammer of shame for it, he was pissed off with himself, but it wasn't his place to say anymore. He stood back from her, knowing she was upset, but he could fix this. He had to find Hammond. 

“Don't be upset please, wait till tonight, I promise.” James ran down the corridor shouting as he went, confused by the comment she headed into her room.

Meanwhile...

Jeremy found the sad little man, sitting in the bar, his hands gripped around a gin and tonic at 1 in the afternoon. He sighed at the sight, he remembers the last time seeing him like this, and now he felt even worse about the joke. With caution, he slowly walked towards his friend, after a creek, he saw Richard's head turn slightly at the sound, seeing his eye peering at him, his eyes looked hollow, the amber spark was gone. 

“Rich, we didn't mean... fuck what's the point, you're not going to listen, you're just gonna get angry. Emogen said you were upset and she was upset too, James went to see if she was okay and I thought... doesn't matter.” The taller man stood talking, Richard could tell he was being genuine, he knew when he was being grown up and talking sense. Richard turned his gaze away from him, drinking. 

“Please for the love of all that is good and holy, ask her... we want you to be happy for god's sake, and if she breaks your heart then you can kill me if it pleases you.” Jeremy was begging him, even just to think about it. Jeremy heard footsteps, Richard didn't look, it was James, he had ran. 

“I cocked it up man! I told Emogen that Richard had an interest in someone, but she took it the wrong way!” James had to lean on Jeremy, catching his breath. Richard turned at this news, his face was still one of anger and emptiness.

“Oh my god... why did you say that?!” Jeremy proclaimed, looking furiously at James.

“It wasn't my place to say Richard likes her, that down to him to say, but only if he got the guts to do it man!” James was now angry, pointing at Richard. Richard's eyes opened wide at his friend's remark, shocked by what he heard but more the fact they both told Emogen, Jeremy James started to argue. Richard was going to snap, he didn't like it when he did, but it got issues solved.

“RIGHT!” He slammed down the glass on the bar, sliding off the stool, the shorter man's sharp word stopped the bickering pair pause, staring at him coming closer. Richard firmly gripped Jeremy and James by their shirts, but not moving them, they both could just knock him over, but he needed to show that he meant business. There was a sicking smile painted on Richard's face, the famously white sharp teeth baring his sinister side.

“Now, tell me everything you know...” 

Emogen...

Wandering to the spa, she couldn't help but look tragic, like someone had died, they did, her heart. She sat and waited for a masseuse to come and call her in for her treatments when she saw Mr. Wilman walk out. He walked passed nodding to her, then walked back to look at her face.

“Em what's wrong? If it was about the wedding joke... look, we joke, don't we? That's all and we say sorry.” he sat down next to her, her hand was holding her head up, clearly her brain was overclocking. 

“It's not the joke... James said that Richard already has his eyes set on someone... but... I... love him.” Emogen's lip wobbled, she held it together, but it was hard, she could lose her job from this admission. She felt Wilman's hand on her shoulder, the grip was tight but not painful, it made her look at him.

“Oh Em, you daft bugger... he hasn't eyes for others, not for a long, long time.” the words of the wise older man lifted a weight of her chest instantly, but she needed to know why.

“Why aren't you shocked that I love him? Or not even reacting to that, surely this would make work harder?” she was confused, her eyes hurt from not crying but a headache built up anyway.

“Because we all know, we can see it every day, how you talk, walk, even just look at him... James was being a twat for not saying this, but I will... it's you.” Mr. Wilman smiled as he shook her shoulder, making her jolt. It took seconds for her to realise what he said, her eyes opened wide, almost causing panic.

“But... he's never said anything or tried anything... erm... what do I do?” Emogen stumbled her words all over the place, like a horse on too much sugar. Wilman could feel her body shake with emotion, he pulled her over under his arm, like the father he is always to all his crew.

“He thought the same as you, would it make work harder, personally, I cant see how, you fight and laugh the same already like a married couple...” He left a gap as he hugged her tightly, ruffling the hair on her head, making her laugh, then in the silence after he was sure of what was right. He knew the crew knew about the both of them, and he knew everyone would be cool about it, family sticks together. 

“Now what you do is, Number one; enjoy your spa day, number two; get ready for tonight and number three: ask him out! You have the balls to do it, you are his match in life.” with those words, he messed around with her like her dad did, a headlock and messy hair. He stood away to see his masterpiece, kissed his fingers like a chef.

“... Thank you, Andy.” Emogen looked at him through the mess of red hair and raised her two finger salute. He responded in kind, smiled and walked away, leaving her in the spa alone. She felt stupid for not seeing the way Richard spoke, smiled and talked to her, she thought he was just being the sweet and silly man he was. She bit her fingernail in thought, a worry covered her face, even the masseuse waved her hand over her face to bring her back. 

“Oh I'm sorry, was away with the fairies.” Emogen smiled, standing up to follow the lady into the small dark room, hopefully, to relax after the realisation that filled her brain. 

Richard...

Jeremy and James sat down, the smaller scathing man stood close in front of them, his bare arms crossed. The barman left them in peace after pulling 3 pints, clearly knowing it was time for him 'change the barrel'. They knew he was seriously pissed, it was that face he pulled, angry but trying to keep quiet, the eyes said a thousand words, most of them were expletives. 

“Firstly, I'm sorry for saying something to Emo-” But James was silenced by Richard raising one finger to him and a dangerous frown, shaking his head.

“No, Too late for sorry, just tell me what's happened.” Richard returned to his arms folded state, like a statue, listing.   
“Right, I told her that she should have asked you why that weird comment would have hurt you, then I panicked when she asked if you were seeing someone or not, I said you had eyes for someone but I didn't tell her, it wasn't my place too!” Now James was angry again, Jeremy sat there, his stare into the wall behind Richard said it all. They really tried to help, but like always, they cocked it up. Richard's silence was cold, but he rubbed his fingers on his chin, his teeth scratching the side of them.

“And clearly she reacted badly, seeing you ran like a twat here?” Richard's words sounded calm, Which James was weary off, raising a brow.

“You don't know do you?” Jeremy spoke finally, in a soft voice, a pitiful voice.

“Clearly I don't then do I!” Richard glared at Jeremy, the crazy eyes did panic him when he saw them, Jeremy bowed his head down into his hands, rubbing them into the sockets of his skull. James stood up, getting closer to the short angry mess, putting both his hands on Richard's shoulders.

“At the beginning, we thought you both knew you liked each other, but as time went on, we resiled you are both thicker than you look. The way you both flirt, sit next to each other, the way you both look at each other... we all thought you were already going out, but you both are stupid and hid your feelings all in the name of work ethics.” James smiled at Richard, whose face changed from pure hate to the small puppy that was just put in a cage. The brown eyes darted around at James' shirt, not knowing how to feel. 

“I... I didn't know... I need to find her..” Richard was very emotional by that point, James slowed the panicking man down before he would hurt himself, his brain sometimes did silly things, causing him to panic after his crash. James shushed him.

“No you don't, I told her to wait till the dinner party tonight for something amazing to happen. Wait and make it good, not this teary-eyed goon.” Richard knew James was right, he nodded as he sniffed and smiled.

“Yea, your right... sorry, and sorry to you, even though you haven't done anything really, just sat there.” Richard waved his hand at Jeremy, who still sat in the chair, he stood up, the two taller men hugged around the small man, laughing. 

“Pint anyone?”


	6. Long Rich silver...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: way after i posted and wrote this, my husband bought me a silver skull on a chain with black stones for eyes, im a bit freaked out because i've never said anything to him.... 
> 
> spooky...

Emogen relaxed into the table, they were never great, the hole for your face was annoying as always. The pan pipe music and the darkroom did help her mood calm, alongside the warm oils and hands that rubbed her back, the odd elbow coming in and jolting her awake, making her squeak. 

“Sorry Ma'am, but your very tense, manual work isn't it?” the masseuse was calming and low, they always seemed to know everything about your body that you didn't say. She couldn't argue that she knew all the knots in her muscles, she was very good. 

“Yea, the last few days haven't been great, crashed on the slope too.” Emogen mumbled from the underside of the table. The cover was lifted as the masseuse asked her to turn over for the next stage. Her head lifted and a pillow nestled under her skull. Her make up was taken off, her face feeling fresh, as the woman mixed up a mask.

“I know, I saw it, I was on my break on the terrace. You did some damage to your muscles on your right leg, but in the end, you saved his head. You saw the rocks under the snow at the hotel.” The masseuse layered the warming mask onto Emogen's face, as she looked down at her, she smiled. 

“I had to, he would of done the same for me.” the little words Emogen could muster after hearing all the news today, and the mask started to stiffen, making it hard to talk.

“Made easier when you love someone that much you would risk your own safety too, I'm the same with my husband.” smiling as she went, she placed cotton pads over her eyes, soothing as they went. More oil was applied to Emogen's arms and legs as she got to work. 

“Oh, he's not my husband, but I am thinking about asking him out.” Emogen whispered, hoping the walls were thick.

“Oh, sorry, I thought you were, but it's clear you love him. Do it, ask him out, Iv seen you both walk about the hotel and town, you're a perfect pair.” there was a silence after the female gave Emogen her opinion, she smiled to her self, blind to the world.

“How come all the masseuses I've had always give the best wisdom and advice?” Emogen laughed, making them both laugh as her hands where being rubbed deeply. After the calm came she heard a hum.

“We see so many people, we are here to help not just he body, but the soul.” the kind lady's voice reassured Emogen that it might be a fact of life. She felt her arm being placed back on her stomach, the warming oils doing their job, soaking into her cold skin. She heard the door close, leaving her to relax in the dark, her mind swimming in the stars behind her eyes. 

All she could think about was Richard, the fact she wanted him, but was so scared it wouldn't work. they both worked long hard hours, they both had their issues and their weird little annoyances, Emogen considered herself as lazy, she enjoyed playing games and hated cleaning, Richard was very picky with his food and his memory was like a sieve, so both had their faults. Then she thought, 'Well it might not even get that far' so why worry, she pushed the thoughts away, enjoying the calm darkness and peace, well it was then she heard Jeremy shouting outside. 

She sighed, knowing what had happened by the sounds, James had pushed turned the temperature up on the sauna. She giggled by herself, just imaging the scene. Then she thought of Richard again, wondering what he was up to right now if he was relaxing in the spa, swimming in the pool, having a run in the gym, or simply just having a pint at the bar. Her treatment was nearly over, then she would go find the others. 

“Sorry to disturb you ma'am, the chef was wondering if there was anything in particular you would like for your dinner tonight?” the calm voiced female spoke from the door, softly but loud without shocking her in the blind dark.  
“Oh, that's okay, I'm pretty much goof with all foods, just not lamb... gah.” Emogen stuck her tongue out, as she heard the lady point a pen to paper.

“Fantastic, I will come back in a few moments to finish off your treatment.” She heard more voices, one was James, his raspy smokers laugh was getting louder like he was running away from Jeremy trying to kill him, but still no Richard. She sighed to her self, hoping the woman would come back and clean her face up, wanting to see what all the fuss was about.

“Can you take it off now, I wanted to go to the spa as well.” Emogen thinking fast, not wanting to draw attention that she wanted to see what fun the boys were up too, as she laid bored naked. The masseuse agreed, removing the clay from her skin, feeling fresh and new. Emogen thanked the hard working lady, giving her a tip before she left for Emogen to get her bikini on. 

“Good luck Ma'am, but I know you don't need it.” the masseuse winked, seeing her for the last time. 

Emogen hoped she was right, that she didn't need the luck, but Richard wasn't that simple. Even after all these years being near him, sober or drunk, nothing ever happened between them, there was a time were Richard thought about kissing her, but she has moved as he closed his eyes, and fell into the beer garden bush. She wondered why everyone laughed, seeing a pair of converse and two jean legs poking out a green bush. 

She giggled at the memory, finding her towel, and leaving into the light of the day. As she wandered towards the indoor pool of the spa, she saw Jeremy and James, messing around in the water, no one else was around, all the chairs and the jacuzzi empty. Opening the door, the two boys stopped slapping the water around to see Emogen standing there in her black swimwear, her face was clean and bare, her hair pushed back. 

“Em! Come on it! Come help me drown James!” Jeremy sounded, waving his hands around. James looked at the other older man with a distasteful smirk.

“Stupid arse... Emogen,how was your treatment?” James pushed back his wet hair, his kind words always sat nicely with Emogen, he clearly was bought up right. She came to the pool edge, throwing her towel onto the reclined chair behind her and sat down and dipped her feet into the warm water. 

“It was very nice, thank you James.” Emogen smiled, observing the two men in the water, they must have come from the gym, they both wore t-shirts and short, she gathered that James pushed Jeremy in the pool as they walked past.

“Did he push you in?” Emogen looked at James, like a teacher at a child.

“Kind of, but it backfired.” James splashed Jeremy next to him, trying to stop him from laughing. Emogen sighed, smacking her head into her wet hand.

Jeremy tried to encourage Emogen into the pool, fully knowing she wasn't conformable in water. Instead, she opted for the jacuzzi next to it, near the large glass roof, the light poured in, the whiteness of the snow illuminating the pool area. She watched as the two idiots dive-bombed and performed sneak attacks under the warm waters, clearly, no one else wanted the hassle of being around these two berks, it was just the three of them. 

=+=  
Richard felt he needed to relax after using the gym for a full two hours, he wasn't normally that long in his routine, but he felt like he needed to burn some steam. After a quick shower, he walked passed the spa pool, the glass windows showing the two older fools splashing around in the water, Emogen was sitting at the poolside, clearly, she was trying not to laugh at them. He smiled, she looked cute in her black bikini, her hair pushed back and her skin so natural. 

He thought of going in, but after what had happened this morning and learning about how Emogen felt, he thought it best to leave her alone. Instead, he went back to his room and changed into some warm clothes. As he was heading to the hotel door, he saw Mr. Wilman, who looked rather happy with himself.

“Going somewhere Rich?” he older man smiled, holding his beer in one hand and his phone in the other.

“Yea, I'm going back into the town, I need to find a gift-” Richard tried too keep his cool face on but Wilman giggled, cutting him off.

“For Emogen yea? What you gonna get her?” he sipped his pint, watching Richard slightly break his cool.

“Erm, yea, as an apology for all the weird stuff in the past couple of days, didn't think the boots would cut it so.” Richard smoothed his voice out, creating an air of control, his eyes glinted in the lights, although the eyes told a different story altogether.

“Get her something interesting, she's got the kind of girl to like flowers and gold, she would rather have a wooden carving of a bear or something weird... Maybe not that either though Rich.” Wilman walked past him, patting him on the shoulder. Richard was determined to get her something, but now he was very uncertain what. 

The walk down to the town was long but not tiresome, the warm sun beamed down and the paths were clear of snow. He grabbed a coffee at the same shop as that morning, asking the owners where the best place to buy a gift for a lady who liked the unique things in life. The owners were helpful, saying there was a jeweller down the road, who created single pieces, that shouted Emogen in his head, after seeing how many rings she wore, something to add wouldn't hurt. He thanked the owners for the tip off and a top up of his black coffee to go. The Place wasn't hard to find really, the door was open and outside was a vast amethyst geode half, the purple stones glinted in the sun. Richard was tempted just to buy her that, and get it back via cargo, but he heard a voice from inside the shop.

“Sorry sir but that's not for sale, but everything inside is, apart from my tools of course.” the young lady was bizarre to behold, she had thick long black hair, pushed back by a bandanna and the magnifying glasses resting on her head. The hippy dress sense and the relaxed humour she had given Richard that feeling, that he was going to strike lucky.

“Ah that's okay, don't think I can get it back in hand luggage anyways. I'm looking for a present for a woman.” Richard spoke but the jeweller stood sharply out her seat behind her tools and stones, flinging a silver saw back on the desk.

“Of course! Well I have many things for your girlfriend, did you just want something for her or both of you, I have matching sets.” her excitement buzzed stronger than the black coffee in Richard's hand, who was clearly shocked by her energy. 

“Oh yea... my girlfriend is not into gold...” Richard stumbled on his words but thought about it, why deny what he wanted her to be, maybe this was the start of it all. A false sense of confidence felt strange but it felt good to say those words, he smiled.

“Ah, no worries, I have a great selection of silver, I'm sure she will love them, come.” The female beaconed him, as she floated in her skirt. Even with the door open, she wore a tank top, cotton skirt and a scarf that would only keep a dead man warm. The room through the small stone doorway was floor to ceiling of shining metal, cabinets full of different shapes and sizes. She opened a few glass sliders, pulling out a few rings, bracelets and chains.

“Hmmm, they are nice, but she is more rock and roll... dare I say unique.” Richard was trying not to use his radio voice, but failed deeply, making her sound like a car they would review. The jeweller smirked.

“I might just have the thing...” laying the items down on a table, she opened a smaller case in the corner, a short silver chain carrying a silver skull.

“Now this is unique, the silver is from Peru, the black diamonds took me years to find the right sizes to place in the eye sockets, this is the only one of its kind.” She handed it over to him, it was lighter than he thought, the teeth were perfectly carved into the silver and the stones glinted in the light. 

“I'll take it.” He passed it back to the lady, who had a look of a question he didn't want answering. It was always going to be 'but...'.

“It's $9000... I'll throw in a gift box for free...” she laughed, holding it still like it was the last gem on earth, trying not to seem so sheepish. 

“I'll give you 10 for it.” Richard pulled out his wallet, going through his cards.

“No its $9000, not $10-” then he laughed as she spoke, smiling after, holding his card out.

“No, I mean $10,000, it's clearly unique and amazingly crafted, you deserve more for it... please.” 

And that day, Helena the jeweller, closed early in 10 years.


	7. 2 and half fools...

Emogen sat there, still watching Jeremy float about on the water and James leaving the pool, grabbing his towel. James sat down on the chair behind Emogen, drying off his long silver hair. 

“I'm guessing you will have the salon doing your hair?” James threw his towel over her head, making her laugh. She bundled it up, thinking of chucking it back, then stopped, eyed James then turned and threw it on the floating Clarkson, who's relaxing dose was woken with a smack. 

Both James and Emogen roared with laughter as Jeremy splashed about, swearing. 

“Yeap, then I will do my face and the rest... James, I've been thinking about Richard...” Emogen stopped, trying not to sound odd or soppy, knowing she would get a reaction from him.

“I gathered that by just looking at you, I know you Em, and I know that you know that answer you were going to ask, yes.” James smiled at her, she regarded James highly, he was smart but also sensitive. He grabbed her on the shoulders, a wet slap making her laugh and making him smile.

“Hammond may be an idiot, but he's a good idiot with a good heart and he will try and show off tonight... I bet... but if he does anything stupid, take it as normal Hammond behaviour, you know him well enough.” James would of given her a hug, but both being wet and Emogen half naked, he thought it would be just best to tap her on the nose instead. 

“Ha yes, you're right about him there, I hope he doesn't try too hard, he might break the other knee, remember the table dancing in Rotterdam last season recording, we do not need that again.” Emogen's face stood cold in the though of drunken dancing again, James' face did the same. She used her hands to simulate what Richard had done, clearly showing that he dived off the table and hit the floor, face first. The slap of her horizontal hands made Jeremy laugh. 

“Oh god yes, and in Lock Ness when we try the single malts, still can smell that night, gah.” James shivered at though.

“Hey, that was a good night of what I can remember!” a shout came from Jeremy in the pool, floating around face up, only a thumb up was see moving. Emogen laughed but she saw the clock, 3pm.

“Damn, I need to get a shower then get my hair done at 4, what time was the party at?” Emogen picked up her towel as James looked at the stone-faced clock behind him.

“Dinner starts at 7, you have lots of time, but I know that you like to take the time, like me.” James smugly smiled, Jeremy snorted. The word git was used seconds later by James. 

“Emogen, go and relax, get your hair done, wear that nice dress you bought and make Richard Hammond wish he had asked you earlier, because the boy is an idiot for not doing it before.” Jeremy said it plain and clear but with joy and passion as he were driving a dream car, Emogen was filled with a warmth that she knew Jeremy meant every word, the silly uncle did have some sense to him. 

“Thanks Jezza, I will.” Emogen smiled and walked towards the door she came through. The smile on her face lasted until she got into her room, across from hers was Richard's, she felt her heart drop slightly, wanting to go in, but she knew it would be awkward to do so, especially seeing she was in her wet bikini. Stopping, she turned into the her room, and turned on the shower. 

“How well do you think it will go?” James asked, taking a sip of his cold beer, a towel covering his hair.

“Totally depends what he has in store for her tonight really, is he going to be smart and charming or be himself? If its the latter, he might as well go dig a hole in the snow... but she can be as weird, she likes 1970s electronic music.” Jeremy whispered the last bit, James stopped and looked at the man, his eyes squinted upwards at him.

“You what? She kept that quiet... that's really niche for a 30 year old... 70s, you mean 80s right?” James was very taken back by it, almost amused, he even did the smokers wheeze.

“No, 70s, even worse, her favourite artist... is French.” Jeremy looked around before saying it, he didn't want to offend people's ears with such strangeness. James looked at him then clicked, he knew who it was, he remembered Emogen saying about him.

“Oh... Jarre... Yes I know, its good taste I guess, better than the blues Hammo listens too, god awful.” James sipped the beer again, to burn away the bitter taste in his mouth.

“Strange, but I agree, I mean they get along already, dick about and don't care what people think of them anyway, so what can go wrong?” Jeremy replied in the chipper voice that made James sigh. 

“Everything, that's the problem, you know how pig headed Hammond is, and you know Emogen's temper is the same as his, but she did say that she's had a crush on him since 2006 so she knows that he as the brain of a goldfish too, so even if she does something daft, he would of forgotten.” James shook his head, finishing off his pint and dried his hair.

“All I can say is good luck to her, he's a bugger to control.” Jeremy took the towel from James, whos face frowned from the lack of cotton.

“Arse... but so is she, It's either going to be a marriage made in heaven or a bloody horrific fight, and he would lose badly.” 

The clock dinged half 4, both looked at the clock.

“Best get writing that speech Wilman asked me to do, what you doing now?” Jeremy started walking to the spa door with James a step behind.

“Just get ready, have a fag, might shave but I like the stubble with the shortish hair at the moment, missus likes it too.” James rubbed the white hair on his face, Jeremy just nodded.

“Right... good for you.” Patting him on the shoulder, Jeremy left James just outside the spa, the warm reception hall dried the rest of his curled hair. He stood for a moment as Emogen passed him, heading for the spa for her hair appointment. With a smile and quick hello, she was gone.

James turned around to see the entrance way, Richard had come back, slightly chilled by the cool air. The look on his face was defiant in his quest, even more so when he pulled down the hood off his coat, his hair sprang wildly.

“Did Mr. Frodo find the one ring to rule them all?” James garbled on, taking the piss out of Hammond's height and the need to find a gift for Emogen, James' fingers tapped one another like Gollum.

“Haha, very funny, and yes I did, well not a ring, but I found something, she will like it... I hope.” Richard walked off to his room, leaving James still standing in the hall ways with a small yet sad smile. 

“I hope she does, for your sake.”


	8. Remembering Monaco

Emogen sat there, still watching Jeremy float about on the water and James leaving the pool, grabbing his towel. James sat down on the chair behind Emogen, drying off his long silver hair. 

“I'm guessing you will have the salon doing your hair?” James threw his towel over her head, making her laugh. She bundled it up, thinking of chucking it back, then stopped, eyed James then turned and threw it on the floating Clarkson, who's relaxing dose was woken with a smack. 

Both James and Emogen roared with laughter as Jeremy splashed about, swearing. 

“Yeap, then I will do my face and the rest... James, I've been thinking about Richard...” Emogen stopped, trying not to sound odd or soppy, knowing she would get a reaction from him.

“I gathered that by just looking at you, I know you Em, and I know that you know that answer you were going to ask, yes.” James smiled at her, she regarded James highly, he was smart but also sensitive. He grabbed her on the shoulders, a wet slap making her laugh and making him smile.

“Hammond may be an idiot, but he's a good idiot with a good heart and he will try and show off tonight... I bet... but if he does anything stupid, take it as normal Hammond behaviour, you know him well enough.” James would of given her a hug, but both being wet and Emogen half naked, he thought it would be just best to tap her on the nose instead. 

“Ha yes, you're right about him there, I hope he doesn't try too hard, he might break the other knee, remember the table dancing in Rotterdam last season recording, we do not need that again.” Emogen's face stood cold in the thought of drunken dancing again, James' face did the same. She used her hands to simulate what Richard had done, clearly showing that he dived off the table and hit the floor, face first. The slap of her horizontal hands made Jeremy laugh. 

“Oh god yes, and in Lock Ness when we try the single malts, still can smell that night, gah.” James shivered at though.

“Hey, that was a good night of what I can remember!” a shout came from Jeremy in the pool, floating around face up, only a thumb up was see moving. Emogen laughed but she saw the clock, 3pm.

“Damn, I need to get a shower then get my hair done at 4, what time was the party at?” Emogen picked up her towel as James looked at the stone-faced clock behind him.

“Dinner starts at 7, you have lots of time, but I know that you like to take the time, like me.” James smugly smiled, Jeremy snorted. The word git was used seconds later by James. 

“Emogen, go and relax, get your hair done, wear that nice dress you bought and make Richard Hammond wish he had asked you earlier because the boy is an idiot for not doing it before.” Jeremy said it plain and clear but with joy and passion as he were driving a dream car, Emogen was filled with a warmth that she knew Jeremy meant every word, the silly uncle did have some sense to him. 

“Thanks Jezza, I will.” Emogen smiled and walked towards the door she came through. The smile on her face lasted until she got into her room, across from hers was Richard's, she felt her heart drop slightly, wanting to go in, but she knew it would be awkward to do so, especially seeing she was in her wet bikini. Stopping, she turned into her room, and turned on the shower. 

“How well do you think it will go?” James asked, taking a sip of his cold beer, a towel covering his hair.

“Totally depends what he has in store for her tonight really, is he going to be smart and charming or be himself? If its the latter, he might as well go dig a hole in the snow... but she can be as weird, she likes 1970s electronic music.” Jeremy whispered the last bit, James stopped and looked at the man, his eyes squinted upwards at him.

“You what? She kept that quiet... that's really niche for a 30 year old... 70s, you mean 80s right?” James was very taken back by it, almost amused, he even did the smokers wheeze.

“No, 70s, even worse, her favourite artist... is French.” Jeremy looked around before saying it, he didn't want to offend people's ears with such strangeness. James looked at him then clicked, he knew who it was, he remembered Emogen saying about him.

“Oh... Jarre... Yes I know, its good taste I guess, better than the blues Hammo listens too, god awful.” James sipped the beer again, to burn away the bitter taste in his mouth.

“Strange, but I agree, I mean they get along already, dick about and don't care what people think of them anyway, so what can go wrong?” Jeremy replied in the chipper voice that made James sigh. 

“Everything, that's the problem, you know how pig headed Hammond is, and you know Emogen's temper is the same as his, but she did say that she's had a crush on him since 2006 so she knows that he as the brain of a goldfish too, so even if she does something daft, he would have forgotten.” James shook his head, finishing off his pint and dried his hair.

“All I can say is good luck to her, he's a bugger to control.” Jeremy took the towel from James, whos face frowned from the lack of cotton.

“Arse... but so is she, It's either going to be a marriage made in heaven or a bloody horrific fight, and he would lose badly.” 

The clock dinged half 4, both looked at the clock.

“Best get writing that speech Wilman asked me to do, what are you doing now?” Jeremy started walking to the spa door with James a step behind.

“Just get ready, have a fag, might shave but I like the stubble with the shortish hair at the moment, missus likes it too.” James rubbed the white hair on his face, Jeremy just nodded.

“Right... good for you.” Patting him on the shoulder, Jeremy left James just outside the spa, the warm reception hall dried the rest of his curled hair. He stood for a moment as Emogen passed him, heading for the spa for her hair appointment. With a smile and quick hello, she was gone.

James turned around to see the entrance way, Richard had come back, slightly chilled by the cool air. The look on his face was defiant in his quest, even more so when he pulled down the hood off his coat, his hair sprang wildly.

“Did Mr. Frodo find the one ring to rule them all?” James garbled on, taking the piss out of Hammond's height and the need to find a gift for Emogen, James' fingers tapped one another like Gollum.

“Haha, very funny, and yes I did, well not a ring, but I found something, she will like it... I hope.” Richard walked off to his room, leaving James still standing in the hallways with a small yet sad smile. 

“I hope she does, for your sake.” 

=+=  
Emogen: 

She sat in the chair as the hairdresser blew dried her cherry red locks into curls, then she decided she didn't like it, so then it was straight, no, wavy now.

“Damn it, my hair is that tiny bit too short for anything nice!” Emogen grumbled.

“No its lovely Ma'am, maybe if we just curl the front slightly and then put the rest straight back, or maybe just give it lots of volume and make it messy and crazy?” The guy messed her hair up a bit, stopped and looked. 

“Yes Yes, that's it, we will get it on point, trust me Ma'am.” with a waves of curls on the back edged with a smooth sharp fringe across her right eye, she was done, and no sooner she hoped as it was 5.45pm, she had to get her make up and dress on.

“Thank you, need to get ready now, got to be ready for 7.” Emogen rummaged for her cards. 

“Oh no, that's okay, it's my pleasure, I don't get to have fun with such bold shades and styles. It was fun.” 

She waved off as she left the salon, taking the elevator to her room, she would wait there, making her face up and fighting off the butterflies in her stomach.

Richard:

It was 6.30 pm, Richard was in his room, staring at the box on the table across from him. His suit was hanging, still untouched. He couldn't think how he was going to ask her, his brain just plagued him with foul thoughts of failure, the image of her crying, running away from him this night, he's had it all before. The thoughts made him hide his face in his hands, but there was a knock at the door.

“Yea?” Richard softly replied. The door opened, it was James, finishing off his bow tie, looking slightly annoyed.

“Come on Hammond, you haven't even started getting read- Mate, are you okay?” James stopped when he saw how disturbed Richard looked. He stood in front of the smaller man sitting on the bed. Richard looked up at James, his brown eyes shaded by tears building up. He knew what troubled him, he was there the last time to comfort him, but he didn't want it again.

“No man, she isn't like the other woman you've been with, she is perfect, it was clear the first day you worked together, remember, it was the trip to Lucca to Monaco, she was so nervous to meet you, she blabbed quickly to me she had a crush on you already and she would hope she wouldn't fuck the job up by saying something stupid, but you beat her to that... what did you say to her?” James smiled, he knew it, but he wanted to hear it from him. Richard smirked from his sadness.

“I asked her if she was there to do my hair. She laughed though, she said she would shave it off if I wasn't careful.” Richard gave a small smile, remembering that day, he felt like a right tit after, but Emogen was witty and funny like always with him. After the race at Monaco that night, he bought her a drink, sitting on the bar roof, over looking the city of soft lights... 

“We should go to the casinos like they do in Bond movies, it will be fun.” Emogen said to Richard as she finished off the first drink he ever bought her. 

“Hmmm, Okay, you convinced me, but only because we are all dressed up so nice.” Richard used a sharp grin, under a slightly tipsy smile. He had only known her 5 days, he cocked up when they met, this was time to make it up to her, and also get to know her, he found her interesting. He held out his arm, her grip was light on his bicep, for a second he wondered why it felt so right. 

“Well this may be the only time you see me in such a nice dress, its the only one I have.” Emogen smiled at him, her hair slightly curled around her face. She had watched him for along time, and even now, she felt nervous, like she didn't know him at all.

“A shame, I would like to see you in it again, it suits you.” 

Richard brought him self back to the present, remembering that the dress she bought for tonight was the same black keyhole dress from all those years ago. The shock made him tear up.

“Mate?” James asked, putting his hand on Richard's shoulder.

“She remembered I wanted to see her in that dress again, oh my god, she does really love me... How long?” Richard looked up at James, the teary-eyed emotion turned slightly feral. James backed off, clearing his throat.

“Years... She's been hiding it for years.”


	9. This time, we agreed on the bet...

The decked out room was already bustling with people, the production team and their friends and family were asked to come along, to celebrate the Grand tour and its success. That's what Wilman said that's what it was for, but everyone knew that it was just a big piss up with food. The large bay windows opened up, the cold snow air brushed past, but never entered and made the whole thing bearable for Richard, who was sweating in his three-piece suit. 

“Here mate, get this down you, you need it.” Jeremy passed Richard a large Gin and Tonic, the glass clinking against his pinkie ring as his left hand played with his hair. Taking a gulp, they looked out onto the snowy peaks surrounding them.

“God, this is the most terrifying thing ever, I thought the dragster was, but this makes me want to just die.” Richard clutched his drink with both hands, looking so small next to the giant man, who patted him on the shoulder. 

“You're an idiot for not asking her years ago, so don't go fucking it up, just act normal like your self, being a class fool and then ask her when you two are alone, the whole crew knows-” Jeremy was interrupted by a shocked Hammond, Brown eyes wide in fear.” 

“Oh pity sake, that's helpful with having everyone just fucking look at us all night, 'making sure'.” Richard's tone changed alongside the air quotes with his spare hand. He quickly realised he had finished his drink a minute ago. 

“Damn it all.” The small annoyed man stood out on the balcony, rubbing his face in despair, it was hard enough for him to get the courage to ask such a wonderful woman to be hi, now with the added pressure of the whole room knowing what he was up to, he wanted to jump.

“You're not going to jump are you?” 

Richard's head shot up, then turned to see Emogen outside with him, her hair perfect, blowing in the wind. The same long black keyhole dress like that night in Monaco. She was perfect, and she was in front of him, getting cold for him. 

“No.” was all he could muster.

“Good, it would ruin a good suit, and I don't think even you, Mr. Hammond, could live through that... Come back inside, I know what they have done to upset you... or you could spend the time here, alone.” Emogen was soft to him, her voice normally angry or amused was different, like a poem being read to him. It was normally the other way around, he knew she loved to listen to him read, they sat together on long trip nights, under the stars or hiding in a pub somewhere quiet. 

“Em... I...” Richard stuttered, but then James lent out the doorway, both turning to see him.

“We are sitting down now for the dinner and speeches.” James tapped Emogen on the arm. Emogen looked back at Richard, her small smile at him made the butterflies in his stomach want to burst into flames. 

James held out the chair for Emogen to sit down, pushing it in as she settled and took his seat to the right of her, fully remembering she was left-handed. Richard felt like he should sit far away as possible from her, the nerves still beating in his blood, yet all the seats were taken, apart from the one to her left. He cursed James under his breath, knowing what he was doing. They were all in on this, even though he didn't need the help... or did he, he thought. He was scared to death of what she would say, fully knowing how he felt about her from other people, did she think he was a coward or messing with her? 

“Emo, Lovely dress.” Jeremy raised his glass to her from the other side of the table, next to his girlfriend who nodded too. James and his partner made comments also, meaning Richard was the only one not to say a word to her. Everyone looking at him, he had to say something.

“I've seen it before.” How much did he feel like a twat then, everyone else thinking what a stupid thing to say or 'Hammond you idiot' was heard from Jeremy. Emogen looked at him, but it wasn't how the others reacted.

“Yes, its the only one I had.” Emogen smiled, sipping her cocktail, his eyes widened as he knew the answer.

“Monaco.” His voice dried, remember the friendly fun they had, messing around, losing and making money, but just having fun, how much more did he want... so much more, with her. He had girlfriends in the last few years, but none of them made him feel special, not like the small innocent moment he had with her. 

“Oh you do remember then, I thought you were way to drunk to, I guess I thought that's why you came with me, but now I know you better.” Emogen smiled, her soft cheeks curved into that shape he loved, his heart wouldn't last much longer like this. 

“I loved it, being with you, I mean, hanging out... Yea.” Richard's face burned a bright red as his mouth played havoc with his brain, his hands on his legs trying not to stab someone. Others around the table didn't react, knowing he was nervous about this night, all-knowing he had to ask her, all wanting him too. 

James smacked his head into his hand, his partner turned to see what he had done, smacking his arm. Emogen heard Sarah whisper to James, saying when was he going to ask her, and also adding the words 'waited' and 'long'. She really did wonder how long Richard had waited, how long he had these feeling for her, she had so many questions for him, but clearly, he was so nervous, he may not even ask her out. She saw the faces look at her and Richard. She didn't like when others tried to push her around, they knew she wasn't a pushover, she felt a pang of disappointment in them, even though they meant well. 

Richard felt something on his hand under the table. He looked down. Emogen's hand grasped lightly over his, the slight feminine roughness of her work torn hands was warming to him. She wasn't looking at him but listing to what Jeremy was saying across from them, he didn't even notice him speaking or the fact Emogen's chair was much closer than before. There was a rule with Emogen, what Emogen wants, she gets. This was her claiming him. 'She didn't need to be asked' he thought, this was her answer. No awkward question, no stupid words, just actions – they spoke so much louder. 

After a while, everyone relaxed and the mood of the party was like old times. James had dared Richard to drink a pint down in one, James won, like every time. Food and drink aplenty swam around the room, talking and dancing ensued as the hours rolled by. It was 11pm and Jeremy had an idea.

“It's poker time!” Jeremy flashed the cards that sat in his jacket, Wilman sighed and rolled his eyes. James went back to nursing his 7th pint of the night and Richard laughed. 

“I'm in.' Emogen barged in. James spat out his pint, Emogen never joined in a game, but she felt lucky tonight. Richard looked at her. 

“Em, you've never played poker, only blackjack, Jezza is too good, you will lose a lot of cash to him.” Richard's voice gave a warning to her, but she just smiled at him... Deviously. Jeremy heard their conversation, he might have been old, but his ears worked perfectly. 

“Blackjack is good with me, James can be the house and we all can play – cash, cars, jewellery, Winner takes all.” Jeremy's offer was even more tempting for Emogen, she knew what he was doing, he knows the story of Monaco – Richard had to bail Emogen out of a £10,000 bet she lost, and this was the time to pay him back at last. She wasn't proud of that night, Richard never seemed to care, it was a good night for him, he claimed. 

“Deal.” Emogen words hit Richards skull and he sighed deeply. She was better at playing after years of practice, boring nights on tours and when the rain stopped filming to kill the hours. 

“Who else is in?” James asked the table, Emogen and Jeremy's hands already up. Sarah's join and James nodded in agreement with his partner. Wilman also joined in. “Four is enough for a fair game, after dinner though, I'm too hungry to play house.” James wandered off, finding the Receptionist and booking one of the casino tables. 

Emogen turned to see the very unimpressed face of Richard. She sighed looking at him, she didn't like that face, it meant he didn't like what she did ever, she was always wrong. Jeremy threw a napkin at Richard, hitting him in the cheek. The words next were to 'cheer the fuck up you grumpy shit', which made both of them laugh. James had walked back in and sat down as the first course had arrived. 

“Right, blackjack table for five people will be waiting for us when we are ready... In the meantime, to all the team and their hard work, cheers!” James shouted, a glass in the air as everyone mirrored him, whooping and cheering, one person doing that loud whistling with no fingers. 

“Five?” Richard asked as the sounds of merry teammates settled down. His eyes gave James a 'devil may not care to know what he was up to' look. James looked at his friend, swallowing his wine before talking.

“Yes, you're playing too, you pillock.” James stared him out, sometimes the blueness of his eyes would unnerve Richard, being soft and amber of eye tone. Quickly the awkwardness was gone when they both saw food – Burrata with roasted vine tomatoes with toasted sour-dough. Emogen couldn't wait to get into it, her love of cheese was unrivalled, when she started working with the boys, they were shocked how much she ate – in general, and cheese-wise. 

“Em, just pick it up and bite into it love.” Wilman shouted, egging her on, some of the sound men from the table behind yelled in response, more and more people started shouting 'do it, do it'. She stood up, picking up the ball of gooey cheese, raising it above her open mouth, her other hand asking for silence.

She waited, looking around... then she ripped the ball in half, the room applauded at the messiness of the task, cream tried to run down her face but with grace she placed the other half down on the plate as she sat down to pat her mouth dry. Jeremy always loved Emogen doing daft or laddish things, still clapping to her. Richard was laughing, he was surprised he wasn't covered in cream and cheese still, in the heat of the moment he spoke aloud.

“I love you.” with that, he covered his mouth, the shock of the moment took him back, he couldn't believe he said it, not yet, it wasn't the moment for it. Emogen covered her own mouth, not in horror, but due to the amount of food still in her gullet. She though she misheard him, a passing comment like all friends do – but she knew well that it was more than that. 

“I'll hold you to that Mr. Hammond. I know, how's a bet? I win the blackjack game, you have to be my slave for a week, you win the game, you get to choose what you want, deal?... I need someone to wash my bikes in short shorts.” Emogen smirked, the snake-like smile she dealt made Richard's heart miss a beat. 

“Deal, you've made a terrible mistake, Ms Robinson.”


End file.
